Political Animals
Political Animals is the twenty first episode of season one. Synopsis Bull Sharkowski runs for school president and Adam runs against him. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Bull Sharkowski Minor Roles *Ingrid Giraffe *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Slips Python *Principal Pixiefrog *Bull's Henchmen *Henry Armadillo Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * ? (Bull’s shadow) * The Prowler – Alan Tew (Bull owns the water fountains) * Potato Chips – Wade Denning (“Is there anything Bull DOESN’T own?”) * Enigma #25 – Anna Klockar (in the cafeteria) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (“I wholeheartedly agree, Mr. Lyon.”) * Hogan’s Thing – Simon Haseley (Bull takes Principal Pixiefrog’s scooter) * Enigma #26 – Anna Klockar (Adam isn’t getting many votes) * The Hunt 2 – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Vote Adam) * Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto (“I told you we needed more cross dissolves.”) * A Chilling Championship – Sam Spence (Debate Today) * Hogan’s Thing – Simon Haseley (Bull gets ready) * Bossa Cubana – Gerhard Narholz (Adam gets ready) * Late Night – Charles Blaker, Kevin Hiatt (Principal Pixiefrog hosts the debate) * The Prowler – Alan Tew (Bull threatens Adam) * Love Story – Light Link – Trevor Duncan (Bull starts his speech) * The Prowler – Alan Tew (Bull concludes his speech) * Thirty Points Ahead – Stephen Bulla, Jeff Kidwell (Adam’s speech) * From Here On – Gregor Narholz (everybody claps for Adam) * Forgiveness – Alexander Baker, Clair Marlo (“Everybody voted for me because they were afraid of me?”) * Hogan’s Thing – Simon Haseley (Bull drops out of the election) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Adam’s the new student body president) * The Prowler – Alan Tew (what that REALLY means) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (ending) Quotes :(Bull dominates Adam and Jake) :Adam: This place is out of control! :Jake: No it's not. it's under Bull's control. ---- :(Adam watches his "approved" political commercial) :Adam: Hey! I didn't approve of that. :Windsor: (to Jake) I told you, we needed more crust dissolves. ---- :Bull: I said a touch of makeup, you idiots! I'm running for class president, not prom queen! ---- :Adam: I'm not wearing this helmet, Jake! :Jake: Well, at least wear a cup, then. ---- :Pixiefrog: Now, Mr. Lyon won the coin toss, but, Mr. Sharkowski, since you know where I live, you're up first. ---- :Bull: Gimme a ride, PF. :Pixiefrog: Not today, Mr. Sharkowski, and the name's "Principal Pixiefrog" to you. :Bull: Don't press your luck, Frog. :(Bull rides off with Principal Pixiefrog's moped) :Pixiefrog: Fair enough. ---- :(Adam's presidency gets him chased by an animal stampede) :Lupe: Check it out. First day on the job and Adam's already running again. Trivia *This episode's plot is a parody on the 1970's political comedy-drama film, "The Candidate". The film featured Bill McKay, a charming, laid-back everyman, with no political experience, running against Crocker Jarmon, the abhorrent and currently unopposed, state senator in the upcoming election. In this case, the less than captivating Adam Lyon goes up against the hateful, domineering bully of a class president, Bull Sharkowski, who ran otherwise unopposed in the upcoming school election. **The final scene of the film involves McKay as the new senator, getting dragged out of a room by a herd of clamoring reporters. The final scene in this episode features Adam as the new president, getting chased out of the room by a stampede of angry students. Neither of them knowing what to do with their power, and realizing they've bit off more than they can chew, by achieving their goals. *Harry Bat took Dustin Flounder out of the water to smack Adam out of the air. When he did, Dustin begged "Don't hurt me!" in a dehydrated voice. This is the exact same thing he said in "Shark Attack", when Jake pulled him out of the water, expecting Adam to beat him up. *When Jake landed in the trash can, a Dirtnut flew out of it. *Bull Sharkowski has total dominance over Principal Pixiefrog. Bull knows where Principal Pixiefrog lives, and uses this as a threat, a fear-tactic which works on Pixiefrog, and causes him to do whatever Bull tells him to. This makes Bull a more invincible bully, as he's immune to punishment for his rule breaking. *Principal Pixiefrog disapproved of Bull calling him "PF", though he'd prove to be perfectly fine with Jake and Mrs. Warthog addressing him as that in various other episodes. Gallery Adam Slurping the Water Fountain.png Jake Shakes Adam Drinking Fountain.png Bull's Shadow Emerges.png Bull and his Goombas.png Bull Threatens Adam.png Jake Spits Out Water.png Adam and Jake Get Thrown by Bull.png Dustin Again Don't Hurt Me.png Jake Falls in the Trash.png Adam and Jake Get Trashed.png Brandon Kicks the Trashcan.png Adam and Jake Under Bull's Control.png Welcome to Painsville.png Harry Sticks Adam.png Who Would Ever Vote For Bull.png Jake Covered in Stickers.png Everyone Will Vote For Bull.png Bull is in the Lead.png Adam is Dumb Enough to Oppose Bull.png Jake Supports Adam.png Principal Pixiefrog Stands Up For His Principles.png Bull Confronts Pixiefrog.png Bull Talks Down to PF.png Adam Supporters.png Adam Lyon Class President.png Adam is Important.png Adam Bes Important in the Library.png Adam Bes Important in Mr. Hornbill's Class.png Adam Shakes Hands With Endugu.png Political Powerhouse Bull Sharkowski.png Vote Adam.png Adam Didn't Approve This Message.png Adam's Lousy Editing Friends.png Lupe Has Chum Cakes.png Vote for Bull Chum Cakes.png Adam's Friends Eating Chum Cakes.png No Sense in Throwing a Vote Away.png There Should Be a Debate.png Debate Today.png Bull is Prom Queen.png Ingrid Removes Shine.png The Face of a President.png Helmet Behind Adam.png Wear a Cup.png School Election Debate.png Animals in Election Audience Cheering.png Adam and Bull at Their Podiums.png Adam Supporters in the Audience.png Candidate Adam.png Candidate Bull.png Bull Knows Where Pixiefrog Lives.png Bull's Debate Speech.png Bull Strikes the Audience With Fear.png Adam's Debate Speech.png Jake Cries for Candidate Adam.png Debate Split Screen.png This is Our School.png Henry is Adam's Only Supporter.png Henry Gets Crushed.png Nobody Clap for Adam.png Henchmen Clapping for Adam.png Bull Does Not Like What He Sees.png Starting to Clap for Adam.png More Adam Clapping.png Even More Clapping for Adam.png Bull Urges Everyone to Sit Down.png Everybody Claps for Adam.png Adam Wants Bull to Step Down.png Bull is Sad.png Pixiefrog Stands Up to Bull.png Adam Becomes the President.png You're Gunna Need That.png Angry Mob People 1.png Angry Mob People 2.png Henry With Boxing Gloves.png Adam Should Take Jake Literally.png Angry Mob Chases Adam Offstage.png Lupe Makes a Pun.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Sharkowski Episodes Category:Adam Episodes